Pillow
by SkinuzBear
Summary: Lisbon has some trouble sleeping...will Jane help her?


**Hellooo! This is a story I wrote a month ago...is about friendship, a little fluffy. I love Jane and Lisbon's friendship **

**Alerts: As always, I have checked for mistakes but I'm sure there are some, just I don't recognise them...so help me out! I hope my english is good enought to let you enjoy the story:)**

**Disclaimers: Nope, Mentalist is not mine...I guess I would noticed the cast in my bedroom...**

**Pillow**

Teresa Lisbon was tired, very tired.

That morning she looked in the mirror and saw back the image of a corpse...no, maybe a dead body was in better shape...

She hadn't slept all night long in ten days and couldn't understand why.

She wasn't more nervous than usual, or anxious... in her life, things proceeded more or less as usual: she get up, go to work... new case, new murderess, Jane, trouble, complaints, Hightower, threat of dismissal , Jane, bizarre plan, Jane, capture of the murderer, paperwork, dinner, TV, bed.

Everything was absolutely normal.

Yet, she couldn't sleep.

She went round and round, kicking off the blankets and retire them on... pillow yes... pillow no... belly up, belly down, left side, right side ... diagonally, bearskin , legs up against the wall... on the ground.

Nothing. She had a lover's quarrel with Morpheus.

She had even tried really hard to sleep: she counted the sheep... had reached 3457 ovine, then the alarm clock had rang. A glass of warm milk. A glass of red wine. Six glasses of red wine. Relaxing herbal teas. Melatonin. Herbal teas and melatonin.

Then she took medicines that donated her a couple of hours of restless and unsatisfactory sleep.

In a moment of desperation she had contemplated the idea of hit herself hard in the head, but then gave up...she still needed her brain.

xxx

Teresa Lisbon was tired, very tired.

Jane had noticed...Cho had noticed...Van Pelt had noticed ... even Ron had noticed. Rigsby...maybe...

xxx

It was a quiet Thursday at the CBI headquarter and the agents were busy catching up with the backlog.

Lisbon had arrived at the usual time. As soon as she was out of the elevator, she gave a brief greeting to the team without even looking at who was present and headed directly to the little kitchen without dropping her things first and then she went to her office with a cup of steaming coffee.

Jane approached the little room and stopped leaning against the doorframe, dunking a tea bag in his personal turquoise cup.

He was contemplating her... his Teresa Lisbon, his little tough detective, whose green eyes, that usually reflected intelligence and decision, were now obscured by a veil of exhaustion. She had deep black circles under her eyes, that stood out more on her porcelain white skin and her ebony hair were slightly tousled, obviously she tried to tame them but they had to reflect her mood.

Lisbon needed a few minutes to notice his presence.

"Jane"

"Lisbon"

"Funny..."

"Tired"

"What?"

"What -what-?"

"What do you mean by -tired-?"

"I thought we were exchanging adjectives. Me -funny-, you -tired-"

"I'm not tired"

"Yes, you are"

"I'm not!"

"Lisbon..."

Lisbon wanted to deny again but the sympathetic smile on his face made her give up. She just throw one of her you're right, but I will never tell you looks.

"Why don't you sleep? Want to talk? "

"Is it a shrink session?"

"It is, if you want"

"I had some bad experiences with shrink"

"I won't make you drink anything that you haven't prepared yourself"

The corners of her mouth curved up a little for a moment and then Lisbon let out a sigh.

"I don't know why I don't sleep ... I-I just don't sleep ... I have tried everything but neither traditional remedies nor sleeping pills work. I go to bed, exhausted, but I can't rest ... "

She exposed the fact with a resigned tone.

"What do you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your routine before going to bed..."

"What everyone does...I have dinner, watch a little television...I change in my nightwear, brush my teeth and then go to bed ..."

"Every night?"

"Yes...always...more or less"

"Hmmm..."

"-Hmmm- what?"

Jane raised the cup to bring it to his lips, but he hung it there, in midair, waiting, while his gaze was fixed to a point in front of him but that he wasn't seeing.

"Maybe the problem is not you...maybe you are missing something..."

Lisbon leaned heavily in her chair, crossing the arms on her chest. A raised eyebrow and a oblique grin were displayed on her face.

"And what do I miss? Company? "

Something flashed behind Jane's eyes, only for a second.

"It wasn't what I was thinking about, but now that you point it out this is also a possibility..."

"What were you thinking about?"

"A pillow"

"A pillow?"

"Yes, those oversized pillows, ergonomic, to embrace, dog shaped or cat or pig...you know, the one that make you sleep in the right position..."

"You were thinking about a pillow?"

"I would never discuss your absent sex life, Lisbon...not with you..."

The stapler missed him an inch.

xxx

It was late, the bullpen had been empty since six pm, but Lisbon had to stay due the semesterly meeting with the big bosses.

After the therapy session and his escape that morning, she hadn't seen Jane for the rest of the day. Good for him, because she wouldn't fail a second time.

She struggled on by inertia, each step heavier and heavier. The only thing she wanted was her bed and sleep...- God, please, let me sleep! -

Now she had to pray to get some rest.

Lisbon entered the office and the first thing she noticed was...Jane...asleep...on her couch.

Bastard.

The anger that she felt that morning returned followed by a sharp peak of envy. A sudden urge to wake him up was invading her. She was already opening the bottle of water to empty it on his face when a thought struck her.

The only person who probably slept less than her was Jane. A kind of insomnia that not even a pillow can cure.

A little guilty, she closed the bottle, with a sigh. She took her time to observe him better...a soft blonde curl fell over his forehead, features relaxed, regular breathing...he looked so innocent, pure, honest...something that an awake Jane couldn't even pretend to be.

Suddenly she felt relaxed and the thought of going home became too tiring.

She took off her jacket and shoes and curled up next to Jane, her head resting on his chest.

Jane woke up several hours later, tangled to a Teresa Lisbon immersed in the dream world.

An involuntary smile opened on his face.

The last thing he wanted to do was move, but his human side and the large number of tea he ingested that day evoked in him a primary need.

He tried to slip away as gently as possible, but at his slightest movement he saw the dark head lifting and a pair of jade eyes, clouded by sleep, squinting at the artificial light.

"Hello sleepyhead"

"... Mmmhgrrrrrrnnnnmmmmh ..."

He knew that Lisbon wasn't a morning person, but he didn't expect even a total lack of linguistic ability.

Lisbon inspired, sinking her nose into Jane's chest and rubbing her face first in a way and then in the other, sliding to find a more comfortable position and squeezing him a little stronger in her arms.

"Lisbon ..."

"Hmmm ..."

"Are you awake?"

"Hmmm ..."

Jane was trying to not laugh, but unsuccessfully.

"Have you found your pillow?"

"Hmmmm..."

"And how is it?"

"Great...if only it stops talking..."

**Fine**


End file.
